Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in electric vehicles (PHEVs) or hybrid-electric vehicles (HEVs) contain a traction battery, such as a high voltage (“HV”) battery, to act as a propulsion source for the vehicle. The HV battery may include components and systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. The HV battery may include a battery module with one or more arrays of battery cells interconnected electrically between battery cell terminals and interconnector busbars. The HV battery and surrounding environment may include a thermal management system to assist in regulating temperature of the HV battery components, systems and individual battery cells.